An integrated circuit (IC) device may include an interlayer dielectric (ILD) stack having interconnect structures formed in a dielectric material to route electrical signals of the IC device. Careful selection of materials used for the dielectric materials and interconnects of an ILD stack may facilitate formation and function of an IC device that includes such an ILD stack.